Emi: Drabbles
by AsianInvasionandtheWhiteGirl
Summary: eh, the title explains it. huh, what happens when i press russian for language? ha ha ha. it's ENGLISH!


**SKATEBOARDING**

"Emi~! Look what I found!" I spun around to see Annika running to me with a skateboard in her hand. Annika + skateboard = not good.

"Uh, that's a skateboard," I replied. She nodded enthusiastically.

"Can you teach me how to use it?" she asked. Uh, I don't think I wanted her riding that thing around.

"I'm busy for a while. Why don't you look it up on youtube?" I suggested. She was off in a heartbeat. Uh, that probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever suggested. I shrugged it off and walked away.

I went to my room to read a book when I heard some whoops down the hall. I opened my door and Annika went whizzing by. That's when something caught my eye.

"ANNIKA, WATCH OUT FOR THE-" I didn't finish my sentence.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Annika was already flying down the stairs she must've forgotten about. I rolled my eyes and went the other way. I went down to the kitchen and made myself a taco. Then I went to the library and pulled out a book.

"Emi," I looked up to see Chiyo coming towards me.

"Uh-huh," I replied more interested in my book.

"Why is Annika on the stairs?"

I looked up, finally everything clicking in my head. I dashed to the bottom of our grand stair case, with Chiyo at my heels. We saw Annika at the bottom of the stairs, her skateboard across the room and her face planted on the stairs.

"Stupid stairs," Annika mumbled.

**PET BUYING**

We were at a science museum, I had no idea why. We were near the dinosaurs and I was following the group and taking the behind.

"I want that," Annika shouted pointing at T-Rex bones.

"Cool~. What an awesome pet," Kitara and Sakura smiled..

"How much is it?!" Chiyo asked. I slammed my head into my hands then walked away.

My family was so stupid.

**SKUNK**

I was wandering around the house when Annika came running up to me.

"Emi! Do you want to play toss-" I didn't even let her finish her sentence. She was holding a _skunk_.

"GET IT OUT OF HERE!" I shrieked running away. But then I got a better idea; to shove Annika into a room with it. I pushed Annika into the room and shut the door.

"WHAT THE ?!" I heard a muffled cry from the door. "AAHHHHHHHH!!! WHAT IS THAT _SMELL_?!" she demanded.

"It's called skunk!" I called back to her, spraying the door down with ferbreeze. I knew it wasn't going to help much, but I might as well try.

**CLASSES, WHO'S THE SMART ONE OF THE FAMILY?**

Kitara: texting during class

Sakura: participating, while texting underneath her desk

Emi: fell asleep with her book propped up in front of her

Annika: listening along during class

Chiyo: cardboard picture of her sitting at her desk.

_Consequence, or answers_

Kitara: phone taken away

Sakura: dunce cap

Emi: ruler near her head

Annika: A+ test

Chiyo: detention

**HOCKEY**

I was shooting hockey pucks when I saw Annika out of the corner of my eye.

"Wow~, that's SOOO cool!" she said with a look of admiration. Uh oh, I knew that look and those words. She only said that when-

"Can I try?" she asked. Yep, when she wanted to try new things.

"Don't break my stick," I said reluctantly giving her my stick. I left the room.

- 5 hours later -

I walked back in through the door. "Alright, times up. Now it's back to my tur-" I stopped dead on, gaping. "YOU WERE DOING _THAT_ FOR AN HOUR?!" I demanded. She was looking around for a puck, calling to it, while there were about 50 right in front of her. I could've been practicing!

"AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

**SOCCER**

"Soccer Sakura?" Kitara asked Sakura (obviously) while playing with a ball.

"Already on it," Sakura called back bouncing the ball on her head.

"Can I play?" Chiyo asked coming outside.

"NO!" Annika yelled.

"Why not?" Chiyo asked getting teary eyed.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Annika wailed going to go give Chiyo a hug.

"So can I play?" Chiyo asked going back to normal.

"NO."

**HALLOWEEN**

"From Gothic City," Annika said quietly, all dressed up in her batman costume. I laughed when she bought it. The eye slits were to wide for her, I doubt she could see out of those things.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BAT-GIRL!" she screamed running around the house. _SMASH_!

"I don't think this wide eye thing is going to work," Annika mumbled as she slide down the column she just ran into.

**SUMMER FUN**

"Emi! Come play in the water!" Annika called to me. Nah, I didn't feel like getting wet today.

"Naw," I replied walking away.

"Why not?" Kitara said in a sad voice.

"Cause she thinks she's too good," Sakura replied. Okay, not even five feet away Chiyo was sleeping on a beach chair, dreaming about some boy…

"Well what about Chiyo?" I asked. She sat up, her sun glasses propped up.

"Huh? What about Brandon?" she asked staring off into space. "Eep!" she squeaked when she relized she was just talking about some boy. To make it more funny her sun glasses fell down. I pointed and laughed at her.

"I think that Emi should wear Chiyo's over sized sun glasses!" Annika smiled. She was such a kid, even though she was older than me.

"Uh, NO," I told her. But did she listen? Of course not. This time she laughed at me. I quickly put them on her.

"AWW come on!"


End file.
